Blood Wards
by slythadri
Summary: AU, EWE, Dramione, mature content. Explicit sexual content. Warning: references to physical abuse and forced sex. One shot.


A/N: AU, EWE, mature content. Explicit sexual content. Warning: references to physical abuse and forced sex.

After being taken to Malfoy manor Harry and Ron manage to escape but they lost Hermione at the last minute, so she was still held prisoner. The rescue efforts were fruitless since the manor was unplottable and Dobbie was dead.

Bellatrix Lestrange dragged Hermione by the hair and dropped her on the floor before yelling

"Crucio!"

She screamed in pain, her body contorting in horrible ways.

"Stop!" Draco yelled without thinking.

Bellatrix gave him a murderous look. He spoke the first thing that came to his head

"She may have useful information yet. If she's tortured to insanity, we may lose a big advantage".

Bellatrix didn't want to stop the torture but she saw the point.

"Well, nephew. Do you want to do the honors? Find a different way to break her, get information from her?"

Behind them, Fenrir Greyback gave a horrible laugh

"Give her to me. I can enjoy this mudblood in many painful ways."

Draco stepped forward

"She owes me. The mudblood has been a pain in my arse for years. If someone should enjoy her it should be me."

He was terrified of Greyback, but this may work. He may be able to at least buy her some time. He walked towards Hermione and pulled her to stand by the hair and used an incarcerous spell to bind ropes around her.

"This is my house. She is my right" he said giving Greyback a challenging look.

Bellatrix laughed her insane cackle

"Fine. Have your fun nephew, and make sure she doesn't enjoy it. Make sure to break her, maybe then she will give us what we want."

Draco walked dragging her to his wing of the manor, with Narcissa on his heel. He walked into his suite and pushed her towards the bed before closing the door. His mother silenced the room and spoke quietly

"Draco, you don't have to do this. Don't commit an actual crime. Don't get your soul stained with this. There may still be hope for you. Don't go down this path."

He turned around to look at his mother

"Trust me mother. I don't want to be a monster. I am not like them. But I can't let Greyback have her."

Narcissa looked at the girl laid on the floor next to the bed like a tied-up bundle. Draco pointed his wand to undo the bindings.

"I know what to do mother. Trust me. This is the best way."

Narcissa nodded and left the room, looking gloom. He locked and silenced the room again, then called for his personal elf.

"Pinky, bring my dinner here tonight. Also, bring one of my mother's nightgowns and some clean clothes. If someone ask tell them I needed the girl to clean up so I wouldn't be disgusted by her."

The elf disappeared with a pop.

Draco walked towards Hermione and offered a hand to help her lift up from the floor.

"I'm not going to hurt you Granger. I swear that is not my intention. But I can't let you go either. If I let you go, they will torture and kill my mother and make me watch. The manor is hidden by blood wards, only someone of Malfoy blood or with whom Malfoy blood has willingly been shared can go in or out."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"If I leave you untouched they will torture me, maybe kill me for being weak. They will check my wand to see if I have cursed you or not, and to make sure that I didn't share my blood. I need to think. In the meantime take a bath, clean yourself. Food will be here soon."

She gave him a confused look.

"Why are you acting like this. I know you hate me."

He sigh

"I don't hate you, Granger. I tried, I was supposed to, I was supposed to hate all muggleborns, I just can't. It makes no sense to me. You bested me at everything in school, there is no way your magic is beneath mine. But now I'm a prisoner here too. My father got involved with the Dark Lord years ago and then failed him. Now my mother and I are his pawns. This –he said showing his dark mark- is a tracking device. This is my chain."

Hermione kept looking, shocked, but still guarded. She took the towel that he offered and walked into his private bathroom. There a magical bath was ready, apparently it responded to his wishes. She got in the warm water and let her body sink into it. It was a luxury she hadn't have in many months. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

When she was able to stop crying she finished washing, got out of the tub and toweled dry. Clothes appeared on a chair near by, probably elf magic. She put on the clean, soft clothes. The luxurious environment softened her and made her feel more vulnerable. She could feel the adrenaline of survival wear off and fear set in.

When she walked out of the bathroom the smell of food was amazing. She had been practically starving in the forest for months. She knew she shouldn't let her guard down but right here and now, it didn't seem to make much of a difference. She was alone in a death eater nest, had no wand, and for some reason Draco Malfoy of all people was being kind to her. Or at least as kind as the circumstances allowed. She felt the exhaustion of the past months set in and decided to just let this moment be. If he killed her, it wouldn't be the worst possible fate.

She approached the small breakfast nook and he pulled the chair for her. She sat and watched him go around and sit in front of her. He took her plate and served her some food, then poured her some wine. She ate and drank in silence, giving him occasional glances. When they were done the leftover food disappeared, just as it happened at Hogwarts. He stood up and walked to stand in front of a window. She instinctively stood next to him. The view was magnificent. An idea occurred to her.

"When Bellatrix killed Sirus Black Harry tried to use the cruciatus curse on her. It didn't work completely. He tripped her but didn't really hurt her because he couldn't really mean it. You could try that. If you really don't hate me then use the cruciatus on me. It shouldn't be the worst. Your wand will show that you used it." She held his hand "We can do this Draco. Every curse I can take buys me a bit more time."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She was so brave. She would do whatever needed to be done.

"It won't be that simple Granger, even if I do that there is something else." He felt nauseous before asking

"Granger, are you a virgin?"

She looked at him stunned. He let the bad news out.

"Purebloods have ancient spells to check on that, archaic ways to prove a woman's virtue before marriage. If they use one on you and you are untouched we are both dead. And I'm sure that psychopath Greyback will do it. He's angry enough that he didn't get you.

Hermione looked at the floor, feeling dizzy. He helped her to a love seat and sat next to her, rubbing her back while she put her head between her knees, trying to breathe. When she calmed down a bit she sat straight, then let herself recline against the back of the loveseat. She looked at him. He looked disheveled, but on him, that was actually a good look, not the uptight mask that was his usual façade around school. He looked honest. He looked very handsome. For the first time since first year she put aside the antagonistic feelings and looked at him as a young man, in a carnal way. He was gorgeous. He had always been. And he was being kind to her, trying to buy her some time. If she could forget for a moment the horrific circumstances they found themselves in, losing her virginity to the most attractive boy in school was any girl's best scenario. She took a deep breath.

"Malfoy, do you find me attractive? Even a little?"

He looked at her, bemused.

"Granger, you know you are one of the hottest girls in school, actually I think you are the hottest one. before this shitty war everybody wanted a shot at you, if only they could get rid of your annoying bodyguards."

She blinked. Closing her eyes for a couple of seconds she said

"Play pretend with me"

"What?"

She took his hand

"Pretend that we are just a regular boy and a regular girl. Pretend that we go to school together. Pretend that you like me. Pretend that you want to make love to me."

He caressed her cheek with his fingertips

"I don't need to pretend to like you. You are beautiful. And I want to be a regular boy, fall for you like everyone else."

She moved to sit on top of him, straddling him. These were strange times, dangerous times. Every little bit of comfort meant everything during this war. And for a moment they were hiding together, even if the monsters paced outside the locked door. She moved down slowly and brushed his lips with hers. He laced his fingers on her hair and deepened the kiss. After a few moments he started running his hands following the shape of her body. She began to unbutton his shirt. He held her hands

"I don't want to force you to do anything"

She leaned down to kiss him.

"That's why I know I'll be safe with you."

He kissed her some more, then held her to lift up from the love seat and carried her to the bed, where he laid her softly and reclined next to her. They both got rid of their outer garments; he was down to his boxers, she wore only the nightgown, so to his surprise she laid down there completely naked. He looked at her for a long minute.

"You are so beautiful. I do not deserve this."

She caressed his face

"I want you Draco. I really do. I never saw this side of you before. Now I know that I could fall for you. Please, make love to me."

He got rid of his underwear and pulled her close to him. They embraced and kissed for a long time. Then he explored her body inch by inch, kissing, nibbling, licking. When he found his way down to her wet core, he was almost reverent. He kissed her down there softly at first, then licked her hungrily, enjoying the intoxicating taste of her essence, driving her mad with his attentions. Her moans of delight were almost too much to bear, he wanted to be inside of her.

He kissed his way back up to her lips and she tasted herself on him for the first time. It was the most erotic moment of her life.

"I want to be yours Draco. Make me yours."

He looked into her eyes while he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I'm sorry love, I think this will hurt. I'll go slow."

He pushed a little bit and she took a deep breath. Then a bit more, and she held on to his shoulders, arching her back. In one final push he was all in. He stayed there for a moment, giving her time, enjoying the wondrous feeling of her warm, wet tightness. They kissed for a long time until she wrapped her legs around his hips and began a slow rocking motion.

"Fuck Hermione, this is the best feeling ever."

She let loose, inciting him to go faster, moaning loudly, getting lost in this crazy moment, feeling her climax get closer

"Draco I'm gonna come"

"Come for me, baby. Let me feel you."

The feeling of her clenching walls threw him over the edge. He felt himself pulse inside of her. It was glorious.

He performed a contraceptive charm and then they laid down next to each other, caressing, an unexpected haven in the middle of hell. She looked pensive and sigh.

"Draco you need to do a curse. At least one. Otherwise, we are both doomed".

He let go of her, huffing, furious.

"I don't fucking want to do it."

She reached for him

"That's why I know it will be the least dangerous option for me. Do it now. This is the closest we have ever been. It makes you even safer. I'll be here on the bed, so I'm cushioned."

He stood up, pacing

"Draco this is the time to do it. Now, when you have feelings for me."

He pointed his wand at her and yelled

"Crucio"

Her body made a convulsive move but it was over as fast as it started. She fell on the bed, breathing shallowly. He dropped his wand and approached her slowly.

"Hermione?"

She looked at him, then tried reaching her hand to him. Her muscles hurt, but it was not unbearable. Compared to Bellatrix, it was nothing.

"You did it. I'm fine. I told you I would be fine."

He laid down on the bed and pulled her on to him, holding her tight.

"I'm sorry love, I am so sorry."

She looked at him straight in the eyes

"You just did two things that may have bought us time. I'm fine. There is hope."

"What if it is not enough?"

"You need to do more things, something obvious. Use the incarcerous spell."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. We don't know when they would want to check your wand."

He was still agitated. She cupped his face

"Draco look at me. People have always used rough play in the bedroom. Willingly. Still, it leaves marks. We could take advantage of that. If you tied me up I will probably fight the restrains if you touch me, it will be a reflex. But I will do the marking, not you. Although you could also leave a few love bites here and there."

He looked at her incredulous. She rolled her eyes

"Hadn't you ever read erotic literature? I know you love to read."

He blushed

"Mother has some books hiding in the library. I have read some of them. But how can you be so calm about this?"

She shrugged

"I guess this is a moment of survival for me. I have no choice but to let go and trust you. And there is something…enticing about that. You are the last person I thought would ever willingly submit to. Yet here I am."

He caressed her face, then asked

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Incarcerous"

Her wrists and ankles were suddenly tied up with ropes to the four posters of the bed. She took a deep breath.

"Kiss me Draco."

He positioned himself atop of her, kissing her deeply. To see her there, tied up, so vulnerable, was unexpectedly arousing to him. He decided to go with it and let himself get lost in the moment. He felt suddenly ravenous and his kisses became harder, hungrier, bity. He left love marks in her arms, neck, chest, even a slight bit on her jaw. She growled and fought the restrains but didn't ask him to stop. In a moment of frantic lust, she bit him, breaking his lip. He looked at her hissing and pay her in kind. Then he licked her wound like an animal, and she did the same.

He went down on her, this time devouring her like a hungry wolf, while she moaned loudly and desperately tried to angle her body to take him deeper, pulling on the restrains that left raw marks on her wrists and ankles. She broke into waves of ecstasy, and he let her ride her orgasms on his tongue until she slowed down. He then climbed on top of her and fucked her hard, pounding until he felt his climax pulse inside of her.

Afterwards, he felt completely drained and collapsed on top of her. He didn't realize that he dozed off. She had to call loudly to wake him

"Draco!"

He snapped out of his daze and lift his body with his arms

"You were crushing me" she said between gasps.

With horror he realized that she was still tied up, so he undid the spell and let her stretch on the bed. She looked at her wrists. They were raw. He gave her an alarmed look.

She caressed his face

"I'm ok. I'm sure you have something to put on these? Without letting them heal completely?"

He summoned a salve and patted softly some of it on her wounds. She smiled while she watched him. Then she felt her heart cringe. If this was the real Draco, he was someone she could fall in love with. Someone she could some day marry. He was smart, caring, and always right behind her on her school marks. He was possibly the perfect boy for her, and they may never have the opportunity to find out. Her eyes tear up at the thought.

He saw that and got concerned

"Are you hurt? What do you need love, tell me."

She sobbed

"Why didn't I ever see you before? Really see you? Do you realize what could have been?"

He held her to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"You didn't see me because I hid from you. I thought I had to. I was too young and too stupid to see you."

For two days they stayed in his rooms, sharing, reading out loud, making love, fucking wildly, experimenting. No one interrupted them until the third day when Pinky popped in

"So sorry master. Madam Lestrange wants to see you and the prisoner."

They looked at each other with fear. They had no choice. She put on the ragged clothes that Pinky had cleaned and he bound her with ropes. He kissed her one last time and wiped both of their tears before walking out to the drawing room.

When she saw Bellatrix she knew she was doomed. The crazy bitch looked furious. She will now torture her to insanity.

On her desperation, Hermione closed her eyes and envisioned the Burrow. When she opened her eyes, she was there. Somehow it worked. She apparated through the wards of Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix gave a horrible shrill and slapped Draco in the face.

"Traitor!"She yelled. "It had to be you"

She grabbed Draco's wand to see what spells had been performed. All she could come up with was multiple body binding spells, contraceptive charms, and a cruciatus curse. No signs of blood sharing.

Narcissa spoke "my son didn't betray the cause. He did what was expected of him. We all saw the marks on the mudblood's arms."

Back at the Burrow, Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen and screamed

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, Hermione you are here. You are alive!"

She grabbed her on a tight hug, tears rolling down her face. At that moment Arthur walked in and looked perplexed

"Did someone let you go?"

She shook her head no

"I just apparated. I don't know how. It was supposed to be impossible but I did it."

Arthur shook his head

"Snape told us about the blood wards. No one without Malfoy blood can cross."

She shook her head again

"I have no idea how it happened."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After the final battle the death eaters were captured and put to trial, including the Malfoys. Lucius was sentenced to five years in Azkaban followed by five years house arrest, while Narcissa was sentenced to three years house arrest.

Then came the trial of Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter spoke in his favor, relating how he didn't expose them, then allowed them to take wands when they escaped.

Hermione took the stand and related the time when she was held at the manor, how Draco saved her from Greyback and Bellatrix and plot a way to trick them into letting him be her jailer. She told them about the weak curses and fake wounds they figured out together to keep appearances and how that saved her life. She also made a vague reference about how he was a key part of her escape.

Draco looked at her curiously. Was she lying to the court? Why would she do that?

The Chief Warlock spoke

"Then I think after reviewing the evidence and considering his age, Mr. Draco Malfoy should be sentenced to two years probation and to the confiscation of the assets that as heir of the Malfoy family would be his right was he not sentenced for criminal activity.

Hermione raised from her sit.

"I have something to say about that."

The whole court turned to look at her, surprised by her interruption.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The assets of the Malfoy family should be passed to the next rightful heir."

"There is no blood heir besides Mr. Draco Malfoy, Miss Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. Then she spoke.

"There is one more heir. I am pregnant. Mr. Draco Malfoy is the father of my child. That is how I was able to cross the blood wards of Malfoy Manor to escape. He had unknowingly given me Malfoy blood."

Draco looked at her with disbelieve. She did not lie to the court. She had Malfoy blood inside of her. His eyes filled with tears.

The noise in the court was thunderous. The Chief Warlock called for order.

"This court sentences Mr. Draco Malfoy to two years probation. The assets of the Malfoy family will be invested on the heir of Mr. Malfoy, under the guardianship of the mother until the child comes of age. This court is adjourned."

When the room emptied the only two people that stayed sit where Hermione and Draco. He stood from the accused's chair and walked towards her, finally kneeling at her feet. He cautiously reached with his hand to touch her belly. Tears rolled down her face. She was not showing much, but he was able to locate the small bump that was their child. He looked into her eyes and she smiled and nodded. He reached and kissed the bump, then leaned his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"When did it happened" was all he managed to say.

"I think it was the first time you tied me up. You collapsed and were crushing me, so we both forgot about the contraceptive charm."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles

"Marry me."

She lifted an eyebrow

"That's hasty, don't you think?"

He shrugged

"I can wait. I can show you that we can be what we were during the days at the manor. I want my child to have the father that I didn't have. The baby already has the mother they deserve. I want to prove that I deserve a place in this family."

She smiled

"I still want a career. A whole life. More than just being a mother."

He chuckled

"I think you missed the part where the court made you CEO of the Malfoy corporations. The rightful heir is the head and you are the heir's proxy."

Her eyes went wide

"Oh, Merlin. I have so much to learn."

He laughed, sitting next to her and cupping her face

"Like that is going to be any trouble for you."

He kissed her, one hand laced on her hair, the other softly resting on her little bump. Life gave him a second chance. One that he never thought he deserved. He would make it count.


End file.
